El verdadero poder que Voldemort no conoce
by CR Potter Fan
Summary: El verdadero poder que Voldemort no conoce El día que Voldemort ataco a Harry Potter, el sacrificio de James fue suficiente. ¿Qué hizo una viva Lily Potter para proteger a su hijo? 14 años después secretos son descubiertos. ¿Harry tendra que vencer no solo a Voldemort, sino acabar con alguien más? Advertencias y pairings adentro
1. Prologo I

**El verdadero poder que Voldemort no conoce.**

El día que Voldemort ataco a Harry Potter, el sacrificio de James fue suficiente. ¿Qué hizo una viva Lily Potter para proteger a su hijo?  
14 años después secretos son descubiertos. ¿Harry tendrá que vencer no solo a Voldemort, sino acabar con alguien más? 

Advertencias: Este fic tendra violencia, lemmon, angustia.

Parejas: Harry/Ginny/Hermione Soul Bond (Se le conocerá como Vinculo del amor verdadero), Ron & Padma, Neville & Luna, Andrea Eileen Snape & Fred Weasley ,George Weasley & Angelina Johnson, Bill Weasey & Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin & Nymphandora Tonks y Severus Snape & Lily Potter-Snape-Evans

Referencias a: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

James Potter & Lily Potter

Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos (solo algunos OC como Andrea Eileen) de los demás personajes, lugares, objetos y demás son propiedad intelectual de Warner Bros y de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

Prologo I:

Era media noche del 2 de noviembre de 1981. Harry Potter había sido rescatado ya por Hagrid y llevado directamente a donde sus tios. Sirius Black empezaba la búsqueda de Peter Pettigrew. Mientras tanto Lily Potter se recuperaba del ataque de Lord Voldemort. Voldemort utilizo una variante de un hechizo petrificante que hace que el que lo reciba parezca muerto.

Lily luego de no ver a Harry allí se fue directo a Hogwarts.

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, este estaba planeando el futuro de Harry Potter. Tenía que ver cómo podía utilizarlo para derrotar de una vez por todas a Lord Voldemort. Lily llego directo y le conto sobre todo lo que le paso a ella y a Harry. Se sintió alivida de que su hijo siguiera vivo. El problema es que Dumbledore no quería dárselo

-Porque no Albus,mi hermana lo despreciara solo por ser mago- decía indignada Lily

-Es lo mejor Lily, todos ahorita te consideran muerta, es mejor si puedes aparentar estar muerta por un tiempo mientras esto se calma, algo me dice que Voldemort regresara en el futuro. Mantente alejada y solo entra cuando sea necesario tu ayuda.

Ella no quería pero acepto.

A la semana se reencontró con Severus Snape con quien reinico su amistad.

1 año después nace Andrea Eillen Snape, presunta hija de Lily Snape- Potter y Severus Snape.

Ella creece en un ambiente muy feliz con su padre y su madre. Su medio hermano crece en un armario debajo de la escaleras. Lo que nadie sabe es que a la tierna edad de 6 años descubre sus poderes mágicos y aprende a canalizarlos. A los 10 años Harry es un estudiante muy bueno, aunque es solitario y es abusado emocionalmente por sus tios por ser un fenómeno, algo que Harry no cree que sea, sin muestras de afecto.

Su mundo cambia cuando el 26 de julio de 1991 la profesora Minerva McGonnagall lo visita y le explica sobre el mundo mágico y como sus padres murieron. Luego de enojarse con los Dursdley y el trato que le dan a Harry se enfurece y convierte a los Dursdley en animales, luego los vuelve a su forma normal.

El viaje al Callejón Diagon conoce a Hermione Granger con que se sorprende de que Harry sea famoso y que no sepa de su fama. Luego de un viaje a Gringotts donde Harry descubre su herencia. Harry compra sus libros y elije su varita.

Compra a Hedwig y empieza a leer sobre el mundo mágico, sobre la historia de su familia, sabe que a los 15 años al ser el último Potter puede tomar el mando como jefe de la más noble y antigua Casa de los Potter . Entre sus responsabilidades esta aparecer en el Wizergamot, controlar sus inversiones (los Potter son una de las familias más ricas del mundo, siendo solo superada en Inglaterra por los Black).

En su primer año Harry fue sorteado en Gryffindor donde rápidamente se hzo amigo de Ron Weasley, Fred & George Weasey y siguió su amistad con Hermione Granger. Pero también se hizo amigo de Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletcher y Daphne Greengrass. Harry sabía que debía tener un espia en Slytherin y Daphne era la indicada. Ron no le agrado la idea pero al saber los motivos no le importo.

Su primer año fue muy extraño con un par de profesores inútiles, Quirrell no enseñaba nada y Severus Snape no intentaba enseñar, aunque si le gustaba leer la mente, lastima que Harry había leído sobre legeremancia y oclumancia. Con unas pequeñas defensas no tan poderosas pudo atrapar a Snape por un minuto donde le enseño como sus tios abusaban de él. Snape salio de su asombro y desde ese día molestaba a Harry más que a sus amigos.

Algo interesante que le ocurrio fue salvar la Piedra Filosofal luego de recibir su capa de invisibilidad con la que descubrió el Espejo de Oesed donde vio su deseo, una familia. Lo que le parecio muy extraño fue que las pruebas para proteger la piedra fueran muy simples y vencer a Voldemort fuera tan fácil. Lo que más le extraño fuera que Dumbledore no quisiera hablar de porque Voldemort lo perseguía.

En vacaciones antes de su segundo años es salvado de sus tios que lo tenían encerrado gracias a la ayuda de Fred, George y Ron Weasley que lo llevan a la madriguera donde conoce a Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, también conoce a los Señores Weasey que lo tratan con cariño

En su segundo años Harry Potter tiene que salvar Hogwarts del Heredero de Slytherin, que era un diario de Tom Riddle que había poseído a Ginny Weasley. El diario es destruido a principios de enero del 93 cuando Harry descubre que Ginny era poseída, la sigue y venciendo al Basilisco transfigurando un gallo. Asesina al diario con veneno de un colmillo de Basilisco. Nadie supo sobre porque cesaron los ataques.

Luego de destruir el diario Harry inicia una amistad con Ginny que hace que entable amistad con Luna Lovegood, una joven rubia de Ravenclaw con ideas muy extrañas. Harry le pregunta si es una vidente, ella le responde que sí que muy pocos saben de su secreto y por eso habla sobre esos animales invisibles para los demás.

Gracias a que el Basilisco solo petrifico a un alumno se pudo jugar el torneo de Quidditch que Gryffindor gano cuando Harry en el último partido contra Ravenclaw atrapo la Snitch a la hora y quince minutos de juego ganado Gryffindor 320 a 40.

Antes de su tercer año Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban. Cuando Harry inflo a la "Tia" Marge, Harry pudo escapar de sus familiares y se encontró con un gran perro al que se encariño porque de alguna forma le resultaba familiar, le dio algo de comer y luego llamo al autobús nocturno.

Cuando llego al caldero Chorreante y consiguió una habitación se puso a estudiar Oclumencia, algo que estaba deseoso de hacer desde que compro el libro.

Paso las siguientes dos semanas merodeando por el callejón Diagon. En Gringotts reviso como iban sus inversiones. Descubrió que la ancestral Mansión de los Potter había sido destruida parcialmente, entonces pago más de 500.000 galeones para restaurarla a como era. Según supo sus protecciones eran más impenetrables que las de Hogwarts. Fue destruida cuando Charlus Potter, su abuelo, murió.

El 31 de agosto los Weasley y Hermione llegaron al caldero chorreante para comprar lo necesario para el año escolar en Hogwarts. Harry acompaño a Ron y Hermione a comprar sus libros y demás, ese año empezaban los electivos y Harry se inscribió en Aritmatica, Runas antiguas y Cuidado de las criaturas magicas

Luego de oir sobre Sirius Black, Harry y sus amigos se dirigen a Hogwarts en el expreso de Hogwarts donde un dementor intenta atacarlo pero Remus Lupin el nuevo profesor de Defensa para las artes Oscuras detiene al dementor. Harry pudo oir la voz de su madre antes de morir.

Harry se siente intranquilo durante el año por los dementores, tanto que intenta aprender el encantamiento Patronus. Durante el año Sirius Black intento entrar un par de veces a la sala común de Griffyndor. En la segunda si logro ingresar pero interesantemente intento atacar a Ron.

También su relación con Ginny mejoro y la empezó a conocer más gracias al gato de Hermione, Crooshanks que se comió a Scrabbers dando casi el fin de la amistad de Hermione y Ron. Harry no soportaba oir a sus amigos quejarse del otro así que andaba más con Ginny, Luna y a veces con Susan y Justin. También hablaba con Andrea Snape, que había sido puesta en Ravenclaw y era amiga de Luna. Harry se sorprendió al ver que Andrea era parecido a su madre y que era buena con él.

En secreto a Severus no le gustaba que Andrea estuviera de amiga con Harry, pero era inevitable que se conocieran, al final y al cabo eran hermanastros, según lo que sabía Snape.

A final de año Ron y Hermione recuperaron su amistad para ayudar a Hagrd a salvar a Buckbeak de ser ejecutado, lastimosamente esto no sucedió. Al final del año Ron le conto a Harry, Hermione y Ginny (que había ayudado a Harry con el caso de Hagrid) sobre lo que Trelawney le dijo sobre el vasallo de Lord Voldemort que volvería con su amo.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron encuentran que Scrabbers está vivo pero este no quiere irse con Ron…de repente un perro negro se lleva a Ron dentro del Sauce Boxeador. Harry, Ginny y Hermione se adentraron en el Sauce Boxeador donde descubrieron que Sirius Black había llevado a Ron por Scrabbers que en realidad era Peter Pettigrew y que era el verdadero traidor de los Potter. Luego de que Remus Lupin y Severus Snape (quien de antemano sabía que Peter era el traidor pero no hizo nada para ayudar a Sirius Black) intervinieran. Harry convencio a Remus y Sirius de llevarse a Peter para entregarlo al Ministerio para que Sirius fuera libre. Lastimosamente Remus no se tomó su poción y se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Luego de ello Harry tuvo que rescatar a Ginny, Hermione y Sirius de los dementores con un Patronus. Luego de descubrir el secreto de Hermione y su giratiempo, Ella, Ginny y el rescataron a Sirius de ser besado por un dementor.

En sus vacaciones antes de su cuarto año Harry fue invitado por los Weasley a ver el mundial de Quidditch donde hubo un incidente con los mortifagos que encendio las alarmas en Harry, sabía que Voldemort podía volver, así que tendría que empezar a entrenar más fuerte.

Los problemas para Harry apenas empezaban y él lo sabía de alguna forma.

Este es mi primer fic que publico aquí, algunos se que tiene algunos errores ortográficos pero se que tiene mucho potencial, la segunda parte del prologo sera subido mañana, así que comenten por favor espero saber si les gusta el fic

CR Potter Fan se despide.


	2. Prologo II

Prologo II:

Harry Potter se encontraba de frente a la entrada de la oficina de Albus demasiados nombres Dumbledore . Acababa de ver el renacimiento de Voldemort, la muerte de Cedric Diggory y con mucha suerte la verdad pudo escapar y a la vez atrapar a Peter Petigrew con lo que Cornelius Fudge se vio obiglado a darle la libertad a Sirius Black. Pero para Harry este año no ha sido fácil.

Desde que su nombre salio en el Caliz de Fuego le olía mal. Gracias al juramento que hizo por su magia todos se dieron cuenta que el no metio o pidió que metieran su nombre en el Caliz. Eso calmo a muchos, ya que un juramento puede dar hasta la muerte.

Luego de eso tuvo que enfrentar retos difíciles, lo único bueno es que Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Daphne, Susan y Ron le ayudaron a entrenar con hechizos muy fuertes. Harry tuvo que enfrentar un Dragón en la primera prueba. Hizo un plan de invocar su escoba para volar encima del dragón y lanzarle un hechizo muy fuerte que lo hizo dormir para luego retirar el huevo.

Harry en la primera prueba termino en primer lugar con 45 puntos, seguido por Cedric Diggory con 42, Fleur Delacour con 40 y Victor Krum de ultimo con 35.

Por pura suerte descubrió el acertijo para la segunda prueba cuando en la sala de los requerimientos estaba tomando un baño y sin querer abrió el huevo y se le cayo en el agua donde luego con la ayuda de Justin y Susan pudo copiar el acertijo.

Para el baile de navidad le pido a Ginny que fuera su pareja. Hermione sorpresivamente fue con Krum, Susan con Justin, Daphne con Blaise, Ron con Padma Patil y sorpresivamente Andrea fue cortejeada por Draco. Por alguna razón a Harry no le resulto placentero.

Ese mismo día le dio su primer beso a Ginny y descubrió que entre los dos eran almas gemelas. El beso activo una magia muy antigua conocida como vinculo del amor verdadero, una magia que se activa cuando dos almas destinadas a amarse se besan por primera vez, es conocido que algunas personas pueden tener más de dos almas gemelas. Eso sería una ventaja en el futuro porque más fuete sea el vínculo, más habilidades y poder pueden compartir.

Paso enero entrenando para a segunda prueba que era salvar algo preciado del fondo del Lago en menos de una hora. Harry sabía que su "algo" preciado era Ginny. Al final Harry no solo salvo a Ginny, sino también a la hermanita de Fleur, Gabrielle. Ginny y Fleur congeniaron y empezaron una amistad después de la prueba.

Pero a pesar de todo, Harry sabía que algo muy malo pasaría. Eso pasó el 24 de Junio, el día de la última prueba. Ginny lo sabía, Hermione lo sabía, Fleur lo sabía, demonios hasta Dumbledore lo sabía. Algo malo iba a pasar y por alguna razón Harry estaría en el medio. Y no estuvo equivocado

"Sangre del enemigo tomada por la fuerza resucitara a tu adversario"….y el Que no debe ser nombrado regreso.

Lily Snape-Potter-Evans estaba preocupada, Lord Voldemort había vuelto del todo, gracias a su esposo sabía que su hijo había enfrentado ya 2 veces a Voldemort, con Quirrell en el primer año y en la Camara de los Secretos. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo, según Albus (ya que no confía en lo que Severus le dice que es idéntico a James Potter que es un estúpido mocoso) ellal sabía que no era así, según Albus era muy generoso, honrado y hace todo por sus amigos, pero tiene una gran curiosidad y una sed por aprender muy grande además de ser algo maquiavélico, igual a James pensó ella.

Todos los 2 de noviembre desde aquella trágica noche piensa si fue buena idea dejar ir a Harry, algo dentro de si sabe que Petunia no criaría a su hijo como se debe, al final y al cabo Harry es el heredero de la familia Potter y debe saber cómo aprender a usar sus finanzas, James le enseño a Lily sobre eso y si algo le pasaba debía enseñarle a su hijo.

Pensar en James siempre es duro, no importa cuánto ame a Sev, James Charlus Potter siempre será su alma gemela. Hay días en que Lily oye una voz susurrándole que debe cuidar de Harry y de Andrea, ella lo intenta con Andrea pero ha negado a Harry por mucho tiempo. Respira profundamente, con la vuelta de Voldemort ya no importa seguir oculta, hoy vería con sus propios ojos a su hijo, solo esperaba que el la aceptara a ella, el debía entender que lo hizo por su bien. Que equivocada estaba.

Harry terminaba de contar su historia a Sirius, Dumbledore y por alguna extraña razón al idiota grasiento de Snape.

-….y luego de eso aparecí, el Jr me tomo lo ataque y estoy aquí recontando la noche más horrible de mi corta y extraña vida. Ya puedo ir a la enfermería, desde hace 10 minutos no siento mi brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

-Hay algo más antes de que puedas ir a revisarte. Hace mucho tiempo una persona vino hacía mi piendo ayuda y yo se la dí, es alguien que se que queras ver.- dijo con su voz de abuelo Dumbledore

De repente la red floo se encendio y una persona que Harry siempre quiso ver salio de la chimenea. Sirius veía en estado de Shock…Lily Evans, digo Potter vivía

El salió de su shock al oír una voz muy furiosa.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

...

Aquí la segunda parte del prologo, es corto pero ya para el primer capitulo sera más largo y tratara sobre la tercera prueba.

Y para el segundo capitulo sera la reacción de Harry.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 1: El regreso de Voldemort

**Ya esta el proximo capitulo, me costo un poco la segunda parte pero ya esta. Esta semana posteo la primera parte de un three-shot que tenía planeado hace tiempo que no afectara la publicación de esta historia. Se llama Una Venganza del Más Alla. Disfruten el capitulo**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo excepto OC'S son de J.K Rowling**

...

Capítulo 1: El regreso no tan triunfal de Lord Voldemort.

Harry entro a la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba sangrando de su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho algo rígido. Se puso a observar a su alrededor y vio que además de Dumbledore se encontraba su padrino Sirius Black y por alguna razón su profesor más odiado Severus Snape.

-Harry no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que hiciste ¡ATRAPASTE AL TRAIDOR DE PETTIEGREW! ESTOY LIBRE HARRY, ya Fudge me dio el perdón porque vio que había mucha gente viendo- Le decía su padrino Sirius a Harry, alegre de volver a estar libre.

-Sí, si felicidades Black pero no estamos para darte una fiesta de regreso, no estamos aquí para saber que paso en el cementerio, lo único que sabemos es que regresaste con Pettiegrew paralizado, muy palido y diciendo que el Señor Tenebroso regreso.

-Primero profesor Dumbledore, porque el peli, digo el Profesor (dijo eso haciendo comillas con sus dedos) Snape se encuentra aquí, no debería estar en este momento cumpliendo su papel como el espía estrella- Ante esto Dumbledore abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero fue un segundo y volvió a su faceta del abuelito cool y sabio que hace creer a todos, menos a Harry- así sabría cómo paso el regreso NO tan triunfal de Tom Riddle.

-No sé cómo sabes del papel de Severus como mi espia con Voldemort, pero es necesario para que cumpla su papel. Severus debe darle algo de información a Tom para que pueda confiar en él. Además creo que hablando de la tercera Prueba quizás te ayude.

-Me parece razonable aunque dire la historia bajo protesta se que de alguna forma utilizara esta información a su favor para seguir torturándome y por favor no soy tan estúpido para bajar mis escudos de Oclumencia.- Sirius fruncio el ceño a ese comentario y Snape y Dumbledore se sorprendieron por eso-

Bueno empecemos con que el día fue muy normal, con la Familia Weasley y Remus aquí, conociendo a Madam Delacour y antes de que pregunten si es importante para la historia- lo dijo antes de que Snape hiciera algún comentario-Llegando la noche de hoy me parecio extraño ver a Ojo Loco algo ansioso, como si esperara algo que sucedería, mi primer error debí darle importancia a eso pero quería sobrevivir a esta prueba. La prueba inicio normalmente con Cedric y yo tomando caminos separados. Les digo ese Laberinto no es cosa sencilla en mi primer giro enfrente a mi primer criatura, un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva, en serio la criatura más peligrosa que me tenía que salir al principio. La pude vencer al derribarla y atacarla con un aqua-eructo. Seguí mi camino cuando me encontré en medio de una niebla que era desconcentrante, al final descubrí que lo que buscaba era jugar con la mente, al final usando el hechizo de orientación, pude salir.

Para encontrarme con un boggart al que vencí fácilmente. El problema vino cuando encontré a Fleur que había sido atacada con la maldición Cruciatus- ante eso los tres oyentes que estaban inmersos en el relato abrieron los ojos al saber que Fleur había sido atacada tan brutalmente.- Lanze las chispas rojas y tuve que protegerla de un trol que había sido uno de los retos, al final lo vencí con un Reducto directo a su pierna. Fleur me agradeció y la Profesora Sprout la vino a recoger. Seguí mi camino donde enfrente a Fluffy el cerbero de Hagrid, fue facíl solo tuve que cantar y se calmó. Seguí mi camino para atacar a Krum que estaba en la maldición Imperio, mi segundo error fue no buscar o avisar de que a él lo habían puesto en esa maldición. Cedric me agradeció, ya que Krum iba a atacarlo con la maldición Cruciatus. Cuando me encontré con la esfinge me di cuenta de algo. El camino se hizo muy rápido desde ver a Fluffy hasta el acertijo de la esfinge. Fueron como 6 minutos nada más. Vi mi reloj. 30 minutos de prueba nada más. Luego del acertijo que fue algo complicado seguí el camino hasta enfrentarme con una acromantula que me ataco, Cedric me salvo pero fue herido en su brazo y pierna y no podía seguir. Me cedió la victoria, iba a protestar pero vi como estaba. Ese fue mi gran acierto ya que la vida de un joven fue salvada por esa acción. Corrí hasta el trofeo lo tome y sentí la fuerza de un traslador. Mi tercer error no percatarme de a magia que rodeaba al traslador.

Harry freno un momento, pidió un vaso de agua y prosiguió con la historia.

-Aparecí en un cementerio, por un momento vi mí alrededor y entonces supe dónde estaba el Pequeño Hangleton, en el cementerio de la localidad. Tom Riddle Sr estaba enterado ahí. No me percate que Peter Pettigrew estaba ahí y me lanzo un hechizo petrificante, lo evite apenas y le lance el mio, le dí. Luego de eso me puse a buscar si había escapatoria, di para mi mala suerte con él bebe Voldemort, sin darme cuenta de que Pettigrew se había puesto de pie y con un stupefy me dejo fuera.

Luego de eso el me ato hacia la tumba del padre de Voldemort y luego –en ese momento la voz de Harry se entrecorta un poco- La rata puso al bebe Riddle en un caldero luego de eso empezó un ritual muy oscuro:

"Hueso del padre, ofecido sin saberlo, devolveras la vida a tu hijo", luego de eso hecho el hueso del padre de Voldemort. "Carne del ciervo, ofrecida voluntariamente, revivirás a tu maestro" y la rata se cortó la mano sin gritar ni nada para luego acercarse a mí y decir "Sangre del enemigo, tomada a la fuerza, resucitaras a tu adversario" y con eso me hizo este corte (les enseño el brazo izquierdo) y al hecharlo al caldero, este se revolvió y Lord Voldemort renació.

Fue aterrador, luego empezó a decir su historia trágica de como su padre abandono a su madre y como este asesino a su padre y abuelos. Luego y apuesto que tú lo sentiste "Profesor" Snape, llamo a sus súbditos. Luego de eso los encaro de porque ninguno lo busco, les hizo un crucio a casi todos. Entre los que estaban eran Lucy Malfoy, Nott Sr, Goyle y Crabble Sr, Mulciber, McNair. Eso si resintió que los Lestrange no estuvieran, que Karkaroff fuera un cobarde y que tu demostraras tu verdadero color Snape.

Luego de eso me devolvió mi varita, su peor error y antes de que digas alguna estupidez porque no ven la memoria de esa parte.

Harry con habilidad le pidió a Dumbledore que viera la memoria, así Sirius, Dumbledore y Snape vieron la memora

MEMORIA:

-Asi que Harry Potter, sabes de duelos, vamos no seas altanero. Haz una reverencia –Harry no se movio, parecía que lo estudiaba-, vamos hazlo –sigo sin moverse- TE LO ORDENO…IMPERIO –Voldemort alcanzo a Harry pero luego de luchar se quito del hechizo- así que recistes el hechizo imperio, pero te arrodillaras Harry Potter CRUCIO –el hechizo dio de lleno, Harry sufria pero no decía nada, Sirius y Dumbledore se veían muy preocupados, Snape se hacia el indiferente-

Ahora Harry Potter es la hora de morir…Avada Kadavra. El rayo iba muy rápido pero Harry movio una de las lapidas y con un rápido movimiento le lanzo a Voldemort un Diffindo, que Voldemort esquivo. La batalla era sin tregua los dos se movían muy rápido, Voldemort atacaba con todo tipo de magia oscura pero Harry la evadia, en un momento de desesperación lanzo un hechizo paralizante que le dio de lleno a Voldemort. Los mortifagos empezaron a atacarlo pero Harry los paralizaba, Lucius lo ataco por detrás pero para su suerte fallo pero el hechizo (que era un hechizo rompe huesos) le dio a Mulciber matándolo.

Harry estaba cansado pero siguió luchando, entonces todo hizo click. El traslador debía de ser de dos vías, con fuerza de voluntad lanzo un hechizo Bombarda al suelo con suerte de que le dio a Voldemort en la pierna derecha destruyéndola. En la confusión hizo un combo de Diffindo a Lucius que le rompió la varita, a Peter Pettigrew un Petrificus totalus y un Accio Copa con lo que se fue del cementerio.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando oyo a las personas gritar al ver a Peter Pettigrew. El ministro parecía que se había chupado un limón, McGonnagall se veía sorprendida, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban entre sonriendo y preocupados por como venia Harry. Dumbledore estaba algo furioso pero se calamaba para aparentar.

-El esta de vuelta…Lord Voldemort ha regresado y Peter Pettigrew es el verdadero traidor de los Potter NO Sirius Black.

Mentiras Potter, Sirius Black es el traidor- Decía poco convencido Fudge-

-Entonces porque Peter Pettigrew finjio su muerte, estas perdido Fudge con un poco de Veritaserum el puede decir todo y confirmar que Voldemort volvió- Murmullos de apoyo a Harry se oían, Fudge palideció- Esta bien se le otorga el perdón a Sirius Black por todos los cargos y se le compensara con 1000 galeones por años que estuvo encarcelado.

Mientras se movia a Pettigrew a una torre para planear su final Moody agarro a Harry por la espalda, en su reacción de adrenalina Harry reacciono con un Stupefly que paralizo a Moody. Dumbledore vio eso y se dio cuenta que ese no era Moody.

Fin Memoria.

-Ya terminaron, largo verdad. Bueno para resumir Voldemort revivio, le destruí una pierna, Mulciber murió, Lucius no tiene varita y atrape a Peter Pettigrew y luego de eso aparecí, el Jr me tomo lo ataque y estoy aquí recontando la noche más horrible de mi corta y extraña vida. Ya puedo ir a la enfermería, desde hace 10 minutos no siento mi brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

-Hay algo más antes de que puedas ir a revisarte. Hace mucho tiempo una persona vino hacía mi pidiendo ayuda y yo se la di, es alguien que sé que queras ver.- dijo con su voz de abuelo Dumbledore

De repente la red floo se encendió y una persona que Harry siempre quiso ver salió de la chimenea. Sirius veía en estado de Shock…Lily Evans, digo Potter vivía

Harry estaba entre feliz y furioso su madre siempre estuvo viva pero lo dejo con Petunia. Entonces se dio cuenta, cayó en las garras de Dumbledore es probable que ya estuviera muy metida en eso. Su furia le gano

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

...

**Y sip Harry le destruye una pierna a Voldemort y al no haber Priori Incantatem Harry no sabe que solo James Potter murió Se que son más del Circulo interno de Voldy pero no puse mucha explicación. Se que esta batalla no es buena pero con el tiempo uno mejora.**

**Para el próximo capitulo serán las explicaciones de Lily...Como reaccionara Harry al saber que se caso con Snape y tiene más hermanos. También en este capitulo pasara el momento que ayudara a Harry a futuro y la forma de salir de la manipulación de Dumbledore. Hasta la proxima**


	4. Capitulo 2: Porque lo hiciste mamá

**Como sabemos nada de esto me pertenece, Warner Bros y J.K. Rowling son los dueños de Harry Potter, yo solo juego con el universo**

**...**

**Capítulo 2: Porque Mamá, porque lo hiciste**

El ambiente en la oficina de Dumbledore se puso tenso con la llegada de Lily Potter. En las caras de todos había confusión, sorpresa y en la de Harry eso e ira, una ira guardada por los años de maltratos, ignorancia hacia él y claro saber que su madre estaba viva. Pero en su mirada había algo más dolor, dolor de pensar que su madre no lo amaba y por eso lo dejo con su Tía Petunia.

Lily de alguna forma sabía que su hijo no se iba a lanzar hacia ella de inmediato, como Sirius quería una explicación. Ella había previsto varios escenarios para esta situación desde Harry lanzándose hacia ella y diciéndole a Severus Papá, o una en que en el peor de los casos le haría un daño tan fuerte que iría hacia Voldemort a ordenar que lo matara, en fin este escenario era más neutral pero no menos doloroso para la madre del Niño que Vivió, suspiro profundamente y se enfrento a su destino, la discusión que le debe a su hijo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero, que, como…si eso es- Harry respiro un poco- ¡COMÓ ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAS VIVA, Y PORQUE ENTONCES NO ME CUIDASTE MAMÁ!

-Harry, cariño lo que paso es que Voldemort me dejo vivir en vez de lanzarme una maldición asesina, me lanzo un hechizo muy antiguo que hace parecer que la persona que lo recibe está muerta por unas horas, es por eso que cuando desperté no te vi. Pensé lo peor entonces me aparecí directamente en Hogsmeade y subí a Hogwarts donde hable con Albus y me dijo que era más importante tu seguridad y que era muy improbable que alguien como Harry Potter se encontrara en el mundo Muggle. Así que tus tíos se encargarían de ti. Lo siento Harry siempre intente de algún modo comunicarme contigo pero era por tu seguridad. Sé que será duro perdonarme pero creo que lo harás con el tiempo.

Harry está digiriendo las palabras de su madre, había sinceridad en sus palabras pero tenía una espina clavada en su mente. Ella de algún modo no quiso estar en su vida, no quiso saber nada sobre la estupidez del "niño que vivió". Nunca intento en sus años de Hogwarts antes de este mandarle una carta, un regalo. Nada, solo lo ignoro como si esperaba que fuera a aceptarla de una sola vez. Harry estaba herido en ese momento, su ira se iba acumulando.

-Mamá, creo que se te olvido un pequeño detalle con ese "plan", tu hermana, mi querida Tía Petunia desprecia todo lo mágico, sumado a un temperamental tío-Morsa que cree que todo lo que no es perfecto al modo Dursley debe ser castigado. Y si le sumamos al primo tamaño ballena asesina bebe tenemos a la perfecta familia hecha para destruir a un joven como yo. Sabes cuantas veces quise huir de esa casa, sabes lo que sufrí en ella. No lo creo, mientras tú te escondiste me dejaste a merced de los lobos. Yo quiero saber un verdadero porque, Sirius me ha dicho que tú eras una valiente Gryffindor caritativa, sarcástica, que daba todo por sus amigos. La que estoy viendo en frente mío no es más que una sombra de lo que era -Harry se fijó en el anillo que llevaba, sabía que no era el anillo matrimonial de los Potter, era idéntico a uno que había visto antes- pero me doy cuenta que ya Lily Potter no existe y menos Lily Evans. Se ve que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad de seguir con tu vida, como si mi padre nunca te importara. -Con esto Lily retrocedió- Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no cuidar de mí, porque en verdad seguiste la idea de Dumbledore? ¿Porque Mamá, porque lo hiciste?- lo dijo con dolor en su mirada pero con voz firme-

Snape estaba furioso, como ese niño insolente podía referirse a su esposa en ese modo, sabía que Lily siempre quería saber de él pero él le decía que no era tiempo aún.

-Potter deberías ser agradecido que tu madre quiera hablar contigo, si yo fuera ella hubiera esperado más tiempo para conocerla. Se bueno y solo acepta su disculpa. Igual que su padre solo buscando atenci...-un hechizo silenciador de Dumbledore fue suficiente, pero el daño estaba hecho-

Albus viendo esa reacción sabía que esta discusión se había tornado muy mala para ellos, eso no era lo que debía decir Severus, la magia pura que irradiaba Harry era muy peligrosa y con una sobrecarga en los sellos que había puesto él en Harry eran peligrosos. Por eso silencio a Severus

-Severus es suficiente con eso- Dijo Albus en un tono que sonaba a que te callas o te callas.

El problema es que Harry estaba fuera de sí, sabía que su magia estaba reaccionando pero su furia era difícil de contener, que sabía el peli grasiento sobre su madre. A menos, no, no creo que su madre lo hubiera hecho.

Sirius había visto todo en silencio pero la interrupción de Severus lo saco de sus casillas. Sirius desde mucho tiempo se lamentaba haber dejado a Harry para ir a perseguir a Colagusano, pero que Lily lo dejara solo por en su mente evitar los problemas que traería Harry era muy mal.

-Callate Quejicus, tu que sabes sobre eso, no recuerdas cuando le dijiste "Sangre Sucia" o no recuerdas como atacabas sin razón a Cornamenta. Si, fuimos unos idiotas en ese tiempo pero eran tiempos de guerra, todos necesitábamos un respiro. Tú no sabes de eso, los Slytherin estaban a salvo pero cada día había estudiantes de Hogwarts que perdían a sus padres. Dorea y Charlus murieron protegiendo a James en aquel verano. -Lo decía casi llorando, era difícil recordar la muerte de los que él pensaba eran sus verdaderos padres- pero tú no sabes nada de eso Snape, tu pudiste ser un Slytherin pero hasta yo sé que tú eres un Mestizo y que tu madre, amiga de mi tía Drudella, no le dijo a tu "amado" padre que era mago. Y también sé que para esa marca que tienes ahí asesinaste a tu padre -Snape no esperaba que Black supiera eso-.

-Y tu Lily, creo que James debe estar decepcionado de ti, también tus amados padres Pobres Rose y Hector Evans, saber que su hija abandono a su único hijo con su tía.

Lily no aguanto eso ella sabía que su mayor error había sido abandonar a su hijo

-Cállense los dos, Severus silencio y sí Sirius es algo que siempre recordare, no sé qué habrá hecho Petunia pero no debe ser bueno. Porque te abandone Harry, es difícil decirlo creo que la verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo a no poder criarte como deberías, miedo a que te hicieran daño pero al final era miedo a afrontar la verdad que James ya no estaba conmigo. Fue difícil si, pero Dumbledore me convenció al final. Siento haber hecho eso, pero creo que no hubiera sido fuerte. Has crecido bien Harry, pero se reconocer que hubieras estado mejor conmigo, aun así creo que Petunia no te ha abandonado del todo y creo que le debes mucho.

-Pero bueno debes saber algo -Tenía que decirle, así que busco las palabras apropiadas- en mi soledad me reencontré con un amigo de mi infancia y a los meses después me volví a casar. Con él, he tenido 3 hijos más, una hija que tú conoces y mellizos. Sé que te sorprenderá Harry pero Severus- le dio un pequeño beso en la boca- me ayudo a superar la muerte de James y el haber dejado la oportunidad de criarte, sé que James siempre será mágicamente mi esposo pero en el mundo muggle no. Ya no soy Lily Potter, ahora soy Lily Snape-Potter-Evans. Sí, soy la madre de Andrea, también tienes otros dos hermanos. Rose Marlene -ante ese nombre Sirius tuvo que tragar grueso, la muerte de Marlene su prometida le daba dolor- y Charlus Severus Snape. Así que si puedo decir que han tenido encuentros muy duros pero por mi bien y el de todos deben empezar a llevarse bien.

Sirius al oír a Lily saber que se casó con Quejicus sintió que el mundo se le vino encima. De todas las personas debía ser Quejicus, lo peor es que ni por Lily cambiaba Harry le contaba como Snape lo trataba mal solo por parecerse mucho a James. No creía que Lily traicionara a James así, no con él.

-Lily Marie Potter-Evans no lo puedo creer, te casaste con el -señalando a Snape- traicionaste la memoria de James no solo con abandonar a tu hijo, sino con la persona que hizo daño a James en muchas formas. Espero que estes feliz porque el día que pases a la próxima gran aventura, tendras que hablar no solo con James, sino con tus padres.

Harry ya había llegado al límite de su furia, su madre casada con Snape, eso sí que era la gota que derramo el vaso.

-TE CASASTE CON EL, CON LA PERSONA QUE DESDE QUE ENTRE A HOGWARTS SOLO ME HA HECHO BULLYNG PORQUE ME PAREZCO A MI PADRE MUERTO. Apuesto que nunca te dice nada y que solo busco la atención. Y ahora en menos de una hora el mago sin nariz ha vuelto, tengo familia desde años, por fin tengo una hermana, ya entendí porque se parecía a alguien, era igual a ti. SABES CUANTO QUISE POR UN DÍA SABER QUE TENIA A ALGUIEN, MAMÁ YO SUFRI GOLPIZAS, ME DEJABAN SIN COMER SOLO PORQUE ERA UN ANORMAL, UN FENOMENO. POR AÑOS NO TUVE AUTOESTIMA SOLO CON LA AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS PUEDO SER NORMAL.

-TE ODIO oíste TE ODIO LILY SNAPE, TU NO ERES MI MADRE.-

La furia de Harry no pudo más y la magia acumulada por los sellos mágicos que Dumbledore había colocado en Harry de niño explotaron.

Un pulso mágico se sintió por todo Hogwarts, la fuerza fue tanta que mientras Fudge estaba con un dementor caminando hacia la celda donde Peter Pettigrew y Barty Crouch JR enfrentarían su destino este fue noqueado y el dementor exploto. En Hogwarts todas las personas que habían ido a ver la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos fueron noqueados, incluso se llegó a sentir en Hogsmeade.

Profundo en el séptimo piso, una diadema dio un grito desgarrador, mientras afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore un escarabajo fue lanzado hacia atrás, esta magia hizo que el insecto se transformara en Rita Seeker, que al caer de una gran altura murió. Su última noticia nunca saldría a la luz.

Harry sentía la furia ceder, pero su cuerpo se sentía con mucho dolor. Lo último que pudo ver fue como los habitantes de la habitación eran noqueados y lo último que oyó fue un grito de dolor. Lo demás fue un negro muy fuerte. El grito provenía de la cicatriz de Harry

A kilómetros de distancia Lord Voldemort se cayó, esto lo atribuyo a que no se adecuaba a su cuerpo. Que erróneo estaba

...

**Este capitulo es más corto de lo que esperaba pero se que el próximo sera el más largo...Como ven si habrán Horrocruxes...cuantos, bueno eso se sabrá en los próximos capítulos.**

**En el próximo capitulo...Harry se reencontrara con alguien que siempre quiso conocer y sabrá que su vida ha sido manipulada más de lo que piensa.**

**Por un problema de producción, pasando a otra cosa, Una venganza del más allá saldrá al mismo tiempo el viernes en fanfiction y en Potterfics.**


End file.
